Of Childhood Friend and Girlfriend
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: They were supposed to be together, she and he. Everyone believed so and so did she. So, where did that detective girl come from and dare to steal him from her! She wasn't going to let her have him! After all, Love is War!   KaiShin,AokoKaito one-sided.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: They were supposed to be together, she and he. Everyone believed so and so did she. So, where did that detective girl come from and dare to steal him from her? She wasn't going to let her have him! After all, Love is War!

KaiShin, AokoKaito one-sided.

**Author's Rant**: Well, I'm writing another story~!

This was inspired when I was complaining to my friends about the teen stories in our country. All the stories that have girl loved her childhood friend and when that said friend has a girlfriend, the girl would be depressed and ignore the boy for sometime before she let him go…Just like that the girl wouldn't even try to win the boy back…

So I write this, Aoko wasn't going to let Kaito be together with Shin-chan that easily, but still…I'm a KaiShin fangirl…so don't worry about the main pairing v^^.

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness and girl!Shinichi and typos and stupid grammar mistakes!_

**Disclaim**: If I own DC or MK, Shin-chan and Ran would never be together~! Same for Kai-chan and Aoko!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Childhood Friend and Girlfriend.<strong>

_By__**: **__Shimizu Hikaru._

Chapter 1:

"Mou, BaKaito! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" a girl with messy brown hair was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the boy called 'BaKaito'.

And a blur of black ran past her with a cry, "Coming!"

"Ehey! Wait for me!" she yelled and ran after him hurrily.

He just turned his head back to grin at her, "Didn't you say hurry, Aoko?" and she glared at him while trying to keep up with him.

"I race you to school!" she, Aoko declared with an arm held up determinately.

"Seriously? I won't go easy on you." And he grinned again, running ahead of her though not at his full speed, just enough for her to keep up.

She smiled to herself. This was their daily things. Arguing and all but they cared for each other, understood each other very well.

Ever since he had come to her with a red rose when they were little, they became friends from then on and were always together. They grew up together. Everyone believed that they'd be together in no time and she believed so too. She liked Kaito and she was sure he liked her too, he just didn't know it yet and hadn't confessed to her. But he would one day. And they'd be together.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Though Kaito was a bit of a pervert, famous for his constantly peeking into the girls' changing rooms and flipping the girls' skirts-especially hers, and a prankster, everyone in the school didn't hate him, just a bit wary of him and his pranks.

And the girls in the school liked Kaito a lot. Though he was a carefree person, he still cared about people around him very much-especial her. He would always be there for you if you need his help. Not to mention he was pretty good-looking too. He was seriously a dream boyfriend of every girl but they knew he belonged to her, so they didn't make any move for him.

And Kaito was really clueless too. He didn't notice all of those things, just continuing to live and brighten up people's lives with his tricky pranks.

Everyone could see that he cared for her the most and would usually give her a red rose each day which the girls in their class envied of.

They would be together. She would make sure of that. He belonged to her.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kaito had been acting strangely these weeks, making everyone in the class nervous. He didn't prank people as much as before and he didn't even flip the girls' skirt or went peeking in the girls' changing room. He sat silently during the class and would often take out his phone to text-which he had never done in the past, and then _giggled_ when he received the reply. She wondered curiously whom was he texting to.

And when the class end, he would bolt off the class hurrily as soon as the bell rang and she would have to walk home alone. She would not see him again until the next morning.

She had come by his house a few times after class but his mom cheerfully informed her that he hadn't been home and he had sent her a message to not make her worry.

Where had he gone after class?

She wondered, and she was to find out today.

And as he was about to bolt like usually, she quickly blocked his way. But since he was very skill in any sports that was not skating, he easily flipped over her head and ran off with a yell.

"Sorry Aoko! But she's waiting for me!"

And he was gone.

…'she'?...so he had been meeting with a girl eh? Aoko felt her blood boiled at the thought.

She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. Though Kaito hadn't officially confessed to her, they were already a couple in everyone's eyes and as clueless as he could get, Kaito knew and he never seriously against it, just grinned and brush it off. That's why she took it as he accepted that he liked her.

So…who was this girl he had been meeting?

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Aoko was waiting for Kaito as usually the next morning but then his mother came out to tell her that he would not go to school today.

"You know it was raining yesterday, right? Kaito came home without the umbrella," his mother explained, "So he's sick…nothing seriously, just a light fever and he's sleeping right now."

Aoko bowed politely to her and turned to walk to school, alone for the first time she remembered.

The class was quiet without Kaito. And the entire class, from students and teacher were all relaxed but also on alert. Because who knew if he wouldn't suddenly appeared in a puff of pink smoke to grin at them with a cry, "Me, sick? You're all fooled~!"

But the class went on peacefully and Aoko kinda missed the lively atmosphere, in another words, she missed him.

He didn't appear and when the class ended, every student babbled to each other about how they didn't believe that the prankster was sick.

She went to his house immediately after school. And when his mother opened the door for her, she frowned as she saw another pairs of shoes, girl's shoes at his doorstep.

"Oh, Ao-chan," his mother smiled to her cheerfully, "Come in, he's awake and he'll be back to school tomorrow."

Aoko smiled back at her and walked upstairs, to his room.

"He'll be happy to see you, Ao-chan," his mother called after her, "And I think you'll like his friend too…have you met her?"

"Her?" she turned back to ask his mother curiously.

"Yes, a real sweet girl though a bit shy," his mother smiled at her, "Oh, sorry for holding you back, go on to his room, dear~."

And his mother walked into the kitchen while humming a happy tune. Aoko continued her walk to his room while curiously wondering about this 'real sweet girl'.

The door to his room was slightly opened, as she was about to walk in a girl's voice stopped her.

"…geez, I told you to take the umbrella but noooo, you had to prove that you are a superman that wouldn't get sick walking under the rain eh?" the girl complained though Aoko could detect no annoyance in her voice.

"Shin-chan! Don't be so mean, you shouldn't talk like that to sick people," Kaito's voice whined and Aoko peeked inside to see the back of a long black hair girl sat beside Kaito's bed.

"You're not that sick Kai."

"Am too! And where the 'chan'? You're supposed to sweetly say, 'Oh, Kai-chan, you poor cute little thing. Come here, I'll kiss the sickness away!'"

"…In your dream," the girl replied in an even voice.

"C'mere! Say it, just for me?"

"No way! I'm going home!"

And as the girl stood up and was about to leave, Aoko saw Kaito yanked on her arm, making her fall on top of him with a surprised yelp.

And she froze and Kaito placed a loving kiss on the girl's forehead, whose face now buried into his chest. She murmured something Aoko couldn't hear but she could see Kaito smiled gently and ran a hand through her long hair.

She turned and left quietly. After bowing a quick good bye to his mother, she hastily ran home.

She could felt her eyes watered but she quickly dried them. She wouldn't cry! Her eyes narrowed, she was stronger that that!

They were supposed to be together, she and he, no one was going to get between them, she'd make sure of that.

xxxxx TBC xxxxx

Phew…another story…I'll have you know, I'm a girl!Shinichi's fan though I'm a Yaoi fangirl…I don't understand it myself…I'm gonna update slow, seriously this time! please bear with me!

There is a teen story in my country that I love very much about a girl loving a gay boy and lots lots of things happened. The story called (…Well, translate in English by me v^^) like "Your Lips Taste Like Cherry" and was written by an author named Ploy. Have you ever heard of her :3? If ya want the story I said above, I'd be glad to (try, key word) translate it into English for you guys ^^.

Want the next chappie, then please review! Pretty please~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Rant:** Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing! I'm really grateful! I really am! You can't image how happy I am when I read you guys' review :D *bows*! Thank you!

This story will mostly be told in Aoko's POV but then the POV will change, depending on the situations :D. And this is like a KaiShin drama story~! The main pairing is KaiShin, do I need to repeat that :3?

And also, I think I do need a beta...Anyone, please? Or you can suggest me the place to find one?

_Beware of OOC-ness, girl!Shin and stupid typos and grammar mistakes too...I'm in need of a beta!_

**Disclaim:** No owning here~! If I did...well...

* * *

><p><strong>Of Childhood Friend and Girlfriend.<strong>

_By__**: **__Shimizu Hikaru._

Chapter 2:

Aoko didn't wait for Kaito the next norning, she went to school alone with her mind empty.

And when the bell was about to ring, Kaito bolted into the class, panting hard. He sat down on the seat beside Aoko, he looked over her with a childish pout on his face.

"Aoko! You didn't wait for me!" he whined but she just ignored him, eyes stared at the history book. He frowned at her lack of reaction but just shrugged it off…maybe she was on her period?

As for Aoko, she continued to stare at the book with blank eyes, even when the teacher entered and started the class. She automatically raised her hand when her name was called and answered the question just as automatically.

She didn't focus on the lecture or even what was going on, she didn't acknowledge Kaito when he called her and flipped her skirt, didn't even try to stop or yell Kaito when he dyed some unfortunate classmates' hair. Her mind was completely on the plan to win back her love interest.

If she was going to win Kaito back from that 'Shin-chan' girl, she'd need information about her. Didn't there have a saying 'Love is War'? And if she was to enter a fight, she need to research on her enemy and have a plan and several back up plans.

Well, who would give her information better than the enemy's boyfriend, also her best childhood friend, Kaito himself? And that was set.

First step: Research.

When it was lunch time, as Kaito was about to go off with some of his male friends, she blocked their way.

"Ah, Kaito, your girlfriend wants you to herself today eh?" a boy patted Kaito's shoulder and laughed.

Kaito just grinned and slapped his hand away, "She's not." And Aoko felt her mind protested. It just wanted to yell out for the world to know that she was Kaito's girlfriend and he was hers! But on the outside, she just tapped her foot impatiently before taking a hold of his arm and dragging him away.

"Remember to send us the invitations to your wedding, Kuroba!" a boy yelled after them and all of them laughed amusingly.

Kaito let Aoko dragged him then grinned back and held up a victory sign, "If we ever got married~!"

And when they got to the school's rooftop, Aoko released Kaito to fold her arms in front of her chest.

"Who was that girl yesterday?" she asked, though what she had seen clearly told her who was that girl…but she still didn't let herself believe in it, she wanted to hear it from Kaito himself.

"Girl…?" Kaito tapped his chin thoughtfully then he snapped his fingers, a grin appeared on his lips, "You must mean Shin-chan!"

He beamed at her and she felt a painful tug at her heart at the nickname.

"She's my girlfriend~!" there, he said it. Her hope, her fantasy of a family of him and her and everything else came crashing down. It felt so painful, really, but she didn't let it show, she'd deal with it later.

"Girlfriend eh? I can't believe someone as pervert as you could get a girlfriend!" she teased him. Normally, he would have know something was wrong with her but then, they were talking about his girlfriend, and he was too eager to talk about it to notice her fakeness.

He pouted at her and folded his arms childishly, "I'm not a pervert!"

"So…where and when did you meet her?" she asked and her hesitance went unnoticed.

He scratched his head, "You remember last month we went to Shibuya?"

She nodded and he went on.

"Well, that was the plan, but then when I was already there, you phoned to tell me that you had to stay home cuz your dad suddenly had a day off, so you had to stay home with him."

She looked at him guiltily, "I'm sorry about it."

He grinned at her cheerfully, "Nah, no worry, we all know your dad rarely has a day off! And well, since I thought I was already there so I might as well as took a look around."

He paused and closed his eyes in remembrance, "A woman dropped dead."

She blinked at him owlishly, "…What?"

"You heard me, a woman just dropped dead," he repeated, "And then she came. Just in fifteen minutes, she found out who was the woman's murderer."

"She interested me so I followed her around."

"In other words, you stalked her," she rolled her eyes knowingly.

"I didn't!" he protested, whining, "She knew I was following her anyway…" he trailed off embarrassingly.

She understood, because he was very skilled at following people around without them noticing.

"And she nearly took off my head with her soccer cuz she thought I was a stalker and a pervert and all…" he continued and she rolled her eyes again.

"You are."

"Not too!"

She raised an eyebrow at his protest, "So what do you call peeking into the girls' changing room and flipping the skirts?"

He actually thought hard about it before snapping his fingers, a rose appeared in a puff of pink smoke. He offered it to her with a cheerful grin.

"It's called appreciating the beauty, dear Aoko~."

She took the rose and her stomach twisted painfully, it was a blue rose, not a red one.

"I see…" she tried not to let her sadness show and sighed in relief as he turned around, looking up to the sky happily.

"It was really hard to make her accept my confession," he sighed.

"You just met her once and then confessed?"

"We've met before, at KID's heists," she wanted to start to rant about how the stupid thief was a bad guy and all but fought against it.

"Don't tell me she's a KID's fan too…"

"Nope, she was there to capture him," he replied cheerfully.

Her eyes widened, "And you still like her? Doesn't she want to capture your idol?"

"But she's interesting~!" he sing song happily, "And I'm sure KID would be really happy to be her boyfriend even if he was put behind the bars by her."

"Why are you so sure?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously and he covered his mouth, realizing what he just said.

"Uhm, I assume so!"

And she rolled her eyes, letting the subject drop, "What's her name anyway? I'm sure it's not 'Shin-chan'."

"Her name eh? Surely you know a Kudo Shinichi?" he countered back with a question and her eyes widened.

"As in the famous high school detective?"

"Yep! That's my Shin-chan~!" her heart again gave a painful throb but she ignored it, mentally adding the information.

'…Kudo Shinichi…a hard enemy…"

Kaito waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her planning mind.

"You okay, Aoko?"

Shinichi blinked at him before whacking his head.

"Idiot!" she yelled and magically, she took out a mop from no where while Kaito looked at her fearfully. Really, he needed to find out how the girls in his life could make their weapons appear from no where like that, and he was the magician here!

"You should have told me! You moron! I was so worried!"

"Ack! Aoko! I'm sorry! I sorrrryyyy!"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

That night, Aoko ditched her homework to research about Kudo Shinichi on the Internet.

Kudo Shinichi, only daughter of Kudo Yuusaku, a famous writer and Kudo Yukiko, a famous retired actress. She lived in a huge mansion in Beika,

Kudo Shinichi herself was famous for helping out the police numerous times, a rival to KID (Aoko almost wanted to let she have Kaito just because of that), also called the Savior of the police force and Modern Sherlock Holmes and all.

Looking at the detective girl's photo with half-lidded eyes, Aoko could see that Kudo was a good-looking girl with long black hair that had a strange cowlick, her blue eyes were sharp and shone an intelligent light. She was pretty tall, around 174 cm.

Aoko mused thoughtfully. This kind of girl, she could get anything and any man she wanted with her appearance, her fame and her wealth. She surpassed Aoko on so many things but then, Aoko knew Kaito longer than her. She had an advance that she was Kaito's best friend and she understood Kaito better than Kudo.

Research done.

Step 2: Carry out the plan.

Her plan would start tomorrow.

xxxxx TBC xxxxx

**To Fan: Thank you for reviewing ~^^. I think we all do hate waiting. And I'm not sure about the good and romantic parts cuz it's for you to judge but I'm sure about the drama :). And seriously, Kaito gonna have troubles with girls~! Again thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**To Kagamine Mona: Thank you! I'm not dropping my fic half way..well, i did once but then again, I promise I'll finish this~! Thank your for reading and reviewing! I'm really really grateful!..Btw, are you a Vocaloid Fan? Len's fan :3?**

**To Alaena: I've seen that a lots in movies too but then, they are all foreign films. And maybe because of each countries' life style that effect the stories? **

Phew...This chapter was intended to be a bit longer but I'm too lazy to type now and I can't leave you guys hanging for too long...So I update~! Next chappie will have Shin-chan's POV~!

...Review please? Pretty please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Rant**:….*faints*….Never in my life I thought I could get this much reviews just for two chappies….THANK YOU! Seriously! I'm grateful, really really I am!

And hope you'll enjoy this chappie too ~^^…Just hope it won't disappoint you v^^.

And thanks Chelsea for beta-ing! Thank you! Well, I got back a pretty colorful story, literally, and seriously much better than the old one xD.

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU, girl!Shin :D._

**Disclaim**: Anyone owns DC or MK? *looks around*. Oh~! Gosho-sama does~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3:<em>

When the next morning came, Aoko had waited for Kaito so they could walk to school together. Everything was back to normal, or at least as normal as normal as it could get.

It was a calm morning for the class. Everyone was relaxed, just a bit wary of one Kuroba Kaito. The magician was staring dreamingly out the window with a goofy smile on his face. No one dared to disturb his day dream in fear they would be the next target of his pranks.

The class went by peacefully without even one prank triggered. Everyone wondered what was on the fun-loving magician's mind. But whatever it was, they were grateful. For once since they had known Kaito, they could go home without their clothes on backwards and a new hair color.

As the bell rang, the class stared as Kaito's head snapped up eagerly. He grabbed his books and stuff and began to run out of the classroom.

Before he could leave, Aoko yelled out and began to follow him.

He stopped and turned to her questioningly. As she caught up with him, she asked without hesitating, "You're going to meet her again today, eh?"

He nodded happily before noticing her uneasiness. "What's wrong Aoko?" Well, he was in a hurry to get to his Shin-chan, but Aoko here was like a dear sister to him… How could he leave her here alone? Shin-chan could wait a bit more, Kaito knew she'd understand.

Aoko's hands linked behind her back while their owner muttered nervously, "Well…" she started hesitantly, "You know, we haven't been hanging out lately and even though you're a pervert and all, but…" She gulped. "You're still my best friend…" She trailed off and the magician's indigo eyes softened.

Well, it seemed he _had_ been neglecting her lately… She seemed pretty lonely and his aim was to make everyone around him happy… He couldn't have his best friend looking that dejected, could he?

"Basically, you want us to hang out?" Aoko nodded, embarrassed, as he flashed his signature grin at her.

"Sure! I've wanted you to meet Shin-chan! We'll be going to a newly opened mall in Beika!" He informed her Aoko cheerfully and her eyes brightened up. _Ah well, Shin-chan __won't__ mind Aoko __coming__ along, beside__s__, she need__s__ to talk to more people__…_

"Is this the mall the girls in our class have been talking about?"

"Yup! Let's go then, can't let Shin-chan wait for us too long~!"

Aoko was about to nod but then something clicked in her mind. She looked at her best friend hesitantly.

"What if she doesn't like me?

Kaito's deep purple irises turned serious as he put his hand on her shoulders. "Aoko, you're a wonderful friend. Of course she'll like you! I'm sure you'll like Shin-chan too!"

Aoko looked troubled for a moment before smiling up at him, "Okay, let's go."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

The mall wasn't as crowded as Aoko thought it would be. She could easily spot Kudo Shinichi in the crowd. The other girl was standing with her back leaning against the wall entrance with grace. She looked calm and patient, her deep blue eyes set far away, seemingly losing in her own thoughts.

Aoko gulped nervously and then narrowed her eyes in determination. Her enemy was here, and it was time to act according to the plan.

She felt a tug at her arm and looked up to see Kaito grin playfully at her. They both quickly marched toward the detective girl.

As they neared her, Kaito yelled out eagerly. "Shin-chan~! I'm here~!"

Kudo stood up straight and glanced over to the childhood friends. Aoko had conducted a lot of research about Kudo on the Internet, but this was the first time she'd met the famous detective for real.

The normally friendly and un-shy girl suddenly felt self-conscious as those sharp blue eyes settled on her. Those observant blue irises made her feel like a criminal. They were coercing her into wanting to reveal her true intentions, her deepest secrets and everything that was hidden from everyone.

But just when Aoko was about to blurt out her secrets, those cerulean gems called eyes softened. Kudo bowed politely.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi. You must be Nakamori Aoko-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was soft, not as cold, dry and arrogant as she had expected.

Aoko nervously bowed back. "Uhm, nice to meet you too... But how do you know who I am?"

"This idiot," Kudo gestured toward Kaito, who whined in protest with a grin. "Often talks about you."

Aoko relaxed a bit and then narrowed her eyes at the magician, who backed off, pretending to be scared. "Oh, really? I hope he shares the appropriate amount of information."

"Ah yes, about how you're his 'bestest and greatest childhood friend'." Kudo smiled and Aoko felt her heart wretched with happiness, but also sadness and guiltiness.

Happiness that Kaito talked about her like that, sadness that Kaito only saw her as his 'bestest and greatest childhood friend', and guiltiness that Kudo seemed to be a nice and sweet girl... She almost didn't want to fight with the unsuspecting detective.

_No thinking like that, Aoko! Focus! She's your enemy!_

"Okay! Done with introductions~! Let's go, dear ladies~!" Kaito declared impatiently. _Okay, time for the plan!_ Let Kudo see how close she and Kaito really were, and she'd have to back off! Hah!

Aoko quickly latched onto Kaito's arm and dragged him into the mall cheerfully.

"Come on, Kaito! I heard the girls in our class talking about lots of interesting stores! We'll go check them out, ne?"

_Focus__,__ Aoko!_

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kudo Shinichi had to admit that it was the first time she felt something like this.

It was funny, twisting feeling in her stomach whenever she was with Kaito. But with the teenage magician, the feeling was fondness, annoying and a bit nervous, but trilled as well but what she was feeling right then was just plain annoying.

The detective couldn't really use words to describe it but… She didn't like it, not one bit.

Well, what kind of girl would be stupid enough to feel normal when her boyfriend was walking ahead with another girl clinging to him and she herself followed behind like a good puppy follows its master around, huh?

Aoko and mostly Kaito would turn around now and then to ask for her thoughts on this and that. But still, Shinichi didn't miss the fact that Aoko did so with great reluctance. She didn't fit with what Kaito had told her…

If there was one thing the detective hated, it was being ignored. Well, she didn't exactly want people to fawn over her, but still… She wanted people to at least acknowledge her when she was there.

The thoughts of excusing herself to go home and read the book she had been wanting to read sounded really appealing right then. Or she could just excuse herself and then be anywhere that was not here…

But Kaito's worried and guilty glances stopped her.

Though still going ahead with Aoko, Kaito would glance back at her very often, worry, guilt and nervousness in his violet irises. Every time their eyes met, she would roll her eyes fondly and smile at the magician. He would look at her hesitantly before returning his attention back to what Aoko was saying and then turn to glance back at her. This pattern repeated again and again and again.

That idiot… So, he wasn't getting carried away with Aoko, huh? That thought made her all warm up inside and reassured her a lot.

And so, she continued to follow them around while ignoring the bothersome feeling clawing at her stomach.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Oh, look Kaito! Isn't this one cute? Should I buy it?" Aoko chirped happily while showing him a soft and fluffy stuffed cat.

Kaito grinned at her just as cheerful. "You might want to look at the price tag, Aoko." She did so with a squeak and put the toy back hurriedly.

She pouted childishly. "Geez, why is it so expensive…?" The magician patted her head comfortingly and grinned but behind his Poker Face, his indigo eyes were narrowing thoughtfully.

Aoko had been acting strange today. She acted all childish, cheerful and oh-so-happy, not like the straightforward but sincere and friendly Aoko he had known and grown up with.

Why was she acting like this? It was like she was trying to get his attention on her and completely ignore Shinichi as best as she could. But why? Aoko was usually a friendly person, he had expected her to talk to Shinichi more…

Come to think of the detective, he glanced back at Shinichi for the nth that day while Aoko continued to drag him forward.

Shinichi looked so lonely walking by herself behind them. Her expression said that she wanted to be anywhere but there as she continuously shifted uncomfortably and her blue eyes set on various things. However, nothing could hold her interest.

He felt so guilty! She was his girlfriend and here he was, letting her look so lonely and dejected! He wanted to slap himself.

"Oh, Kaito! Look! A fast food store, can we get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry," Aoko said happily and dragged him toward the store without letting him answer. She completely ignored Shinichi, not bothering to check if Shinichi followed them or not.

Let's fix that, shall we?

Kaito gently tugged his arm out of her hold then walked back to Shinichi to take her hand in his. Giving it a squeeze, he grinned as she stared up at him with a faint blush on her delicate cheeks.

Geez, they had been dating for nearly a month already, why blush at such simple action?

Not that he minded, he loved seeing her blush, always such a lovely shade of red.

He tugged at their linked hand gently. "Well, let's go in! I'm sure you only had coffee as your lunch, Shin-chan~!"

Shinichi rolled her eyes as if annoyed and mumbled something incomprehensible but he could see her cerulean irises brighten up with happiness. That was good~!

But then he turned around to find Aoko's downcast eyes and dejected face. It struck him hard to see her like this… She was like a dear sister to him anyway, so he couldn't have her looking like that, could he?

The playful teenager gave Aoko a reassuring smile before also taking her hand in his and dragged the girls into the fast food store eagerly. "C'mon, dear ladies~! Our stomachs won't fill themselves while we stand here~."

He hoped they would get his message and get along with each other.

…But apparently, they didn't get his message. Or at least, Aoko didn't.

As soon as they found a free table, Aoko pushed Kaito into a seat and sat down beside him, leaving Shinichi with no choice but to sit at the opposite side.

He would love to have a word with Aoko after this.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Uhm, it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again." Kudo bowed politely and Aoko bowed back cheerfully.

"Yes, same here." Today was fun for her. She had kinda forgotten the plan in the favor of having fun, but then Kaito just had had to remind her by asking for Kudo's opinion on this and that.

Though her plan didn't go quite as nicely as she had hoped, there was no use in regretting it. She'd just need to work harder next time. She waited patiently for Kaito and Kudo to finish exchanging their goodbyes before walking to the train station with Kaito.

The trip home was spent in silence, which made Aoko uneasy. When they were walking on the bank that lead to their homes, Kaito stopped and turned to look at his childhood friend.

She stopped also and looked at his serious violet eyes.

"Aoko, please tell me what's wrong with you." The magician began seriously. "You're not sick or anything, right?"

"No, I'm not! What makes you think so?" she replied, trying to hide he uneasiness but she knew that it wasn't working as Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Why were you acting so strangely back there?"

"What are you talking about? I acted just like I usually do."

"No, you weren't."

What to do… His velvet eyes were just as observant as Kudo's deep blue ones, making her unable to find the will to lie to him. But what could she tell him? 'Oh, I'm jealous! So I was just showing the Kudo girl that you're mine!' …Not likely.

And so, she did the most foolish and reckless thing she had ever done in her life.

"I like you."

He blinked at her childishly before his eyes softened and he flashed his trade mark grin at her. "I like you too."

It pained her so much to hear his carefree reply.

"I like you, Kaito, as in _like like_."

He was silent for a moment, taking her words seriously and Aoko felt her hope increase. Who would he choose? His long-time best friend or a girl that he had only known for around a month?

She had expected him to tell her that he'd think about it more carefully and she hadn't expected him to accept her confession immediately. The eager girl was certainly not expecting him to smile gently at her.

"I liked you Aoko, when we were in 8th grade."

Her heart throbbed so painfully.

"We were so young back then… I had a big crush on you then, but when we got into high school, I just stopped liking you and-"

"Why?" She cut him off, her messy bangs covering her eyes.

"What does she have that I don't?" Her head snapped up and she cried out, ignoring the tears that threatened to flow out.

"Aoko, I-"

"Is it because she's famous and I'm not? She's rich? But I'm not that poor! She's beautiful? And I'm-"

"You're pretty, beautiful and good-looking Aoko." Kaito cut her off and finished seriously.

Silence. Then Kaito spoke up when he was sure Aoko would not interrupt him. "You're Aoko and she is Shinichi. You two are different people, so stop comparing yourself to Shinichi, Aoko." He told her as gently as possible.

"I don't like Shinichi because she's famous, rich or good-looking, Aoko… When I'm with you, I have this content and safe feeling like I'm with a sister. But with her…" The magician looked away and closed his eyes, drowning in the feeling of the breeze brushed against his face.

"I have a fear, Aoko. A fear that I'd lose her. I get excited and nervous, but also happy and thrilled when she smiles at me."

He opened his indigo irises to look at her teary face. He wordlessly took a handkerchief out of nowhere and gently wiped away her tears. "I'm sure you'll find someone to make you feel like that… Well, not exactly, 'cause love feels different to every single person… But I'm sure that person is not me."

Aoko bit her lower lip before snatching the piece of cloth and drying her tears hastily.

"I'm going home…" She handed him back the handkerchief then turned around, running home at full speed, leaving her childhood friend to stare at her retreating back sadly.

He looked back at the handkerchief before making it disappear once again, suppressing a sigh. He had been sighing a lot lately though no one knew… Shinichi must have been rubbing off on him. Kaito gave one more weary sigh before starting his walk to home.

"I'm sorry, Aoko…"

xxxxx TBC xxxxx

...And Aoko let Kaito go~! Kai and Shin had a lot of children later and lived happily ever after xD. Seriously x"D~! I'm not done torturing them yet xD.

I'll let you guys have a peek into next chappie :3.

_"If this is the end of our relationship, then be it."_

_ She turned around, "Goodbye."_

Hoho, stay on tune for next chappie xD.

**To K.K: I remember you said that you can't image a girl!Shin, right? Then you should totally read the doujin named Handsome Girl :D. And you'll see xD. Girl!Shin is awesome~! It's on aarinfantasy site, try looking for it :3!**

**To Kagamine Mona:...I did consider you suggestion but then, once I post something up, I must have the plot about it in my head and several written scenes in my notebook. And if I followed your suggestion, it would be hell to write v^^. Still, thank you for your suggestion! I'm glad that you like it enough to give me suggestion! Again, thank you for suggesting, reading and reviewing!**

Review? Pretty please? With KaiShin on top :3?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Rant**: Okay...I'm gonna die cause of giddiness and happiness...can you die from them? Thank you for reading and reviewing! I was going to reply by PMs but my connection doesn't work properly these days Dx!

And this is un-beta...cuz Chelsie is busy and I don't really want another Beta x3. So please forgive me for typos and grammar mistakes *bows*. And I think my story moves too fast...right?

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU and my shitty English x.x._

**Disclaim:** Nope, never have and never will own :3.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4:<em>

"…Why look so sad, Nakamori-chan?" a girl with long reddish hair walked over to Aoko, who was sitting quietly in the one of the park's bench. She had told Kaito that she'd be going home but really, the house was almost always empty, what use would it do for her? She didn't have a mother to comfort her…

She of course had several back up plans but none of them involve Kaito directly rejecting her...

"I…" Aoko looked up at her with red eyes from crying.

"It concerns Kuroba-kun, right?" the other girl sat down beside her, eyes looked up to the sky.

"…Yes," Aoko answered, her eyes watered again. She had been suppressing the tears for the entire time and now the dam had been broken, no matter what she did, the tears just wouldn't stop.

Then the two of them just sat in silence, until the girl with reddish hair smirked though Aoko couldn't see it.

"Do you want him back?" Aoko's head snapped up at the question. Looking at the other for a moment of hesitance, she nodded determinately.

"Would you also accept the consequence it would bring along?" again she nodded. Anything, anything to be with Kaito.

"Then follow me."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi sighed for the nth that afternoon and laid her head on the desk, eyes stared out the window.

It had been nearly a week since she had saw Kaito. When they had said goodbye after exploding the newly opened mall with Kaito's childhood friend tag along, she hadn't been able to contact him ever since.

She had so worried that she had came to his house a few times but his mother always told her that he hadn't been home. So at least she knew he wasn't in danger or anything…but why hadn't he came to meet her after school like usually and answered the phone? It was always the same old line that she hated so much.

"_The number you're dialing is not available right now, please try again later."_

It made her want to smash her phone against the wall or throw it away but she was a detective, so she had to keep calm to think clearly.

Someone smashed the book against her head, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Owww…" she whined and looked up to see Mouri Ran, her best friend glare at her with a hand holding the book and the other on her hip.

"Oh Ran…"

"Don't 'Oh Ran' me!" Ran narrowed her eyes.

"Uhm…"

"Not 'Uhm' too, miss detective!"

And so, she kept silent, staring up at Ran with innocent wide blue eyes.

"No silence allowed too…" Ran sighed then looked at her hurtfully.

"Shinichi, we're best friend, right?"

Shinichi nodded hesitantly, what was Ran getting to? She could never understand her best friend even they were both girl and Shinichi had known Ran for almost all her life.

Then Ran looked at her hurtfully, "Then why don't you tell me what's wrong with you? What's bothering you? And don't deny! I can tell, Shinichi, I'm not stupid!"

What was bothering her? Well, she knew the answer. It was the cheerful, cocky, over confident and over dramatical magician went by the name Kuroba Kaito.

She pondered, what would Ran say if she knew the great Shinichi was bothered by a boy? Well, let's find the answer, shall we?

"…It's just that I can't contact Kaito these days," she answered, eyes downcast, "…he shouldn't bother me this much," she trailed off in embarrassment. The great Kudo Shinichi was bothered by a love-problem! Hah! Take that!

Ran blinked, "Kaito-kun? Have you came to his house?"

"Yes, but he's never home…" and if she was going to tell anyone about her love-problem, she would tell Ran, for sure.

"That's odd…" Ran narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, "I don't know him well but I'm sure he's not the kind of guy that would disappear suddenly and leave you worried about him…"

Shinichi kept silent, eyes stared out the window.

"Hey Shinichi, go to his school and ask him directly!" Ran's suggestion snapped her out of her world.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly and Ran sweat dropped.

"It's nearly the end of class; Ekoda High will be out soon, right? If he's not at home then come to his school!"

"But we're still in school!" Shinichi protested, she didn't know what she'd say to Kaito anyways…

Ran rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. Don't say it as if you never dropped school before for a case or two."

Great, Ran got her.

"But cases are important!"

"This is important too," Ran looked at her seriously, then her eyes softened, "Don't let your loved one slip from you that easily, Shinichi…you can hardly find a guy like Kaito these days anyways…"

Shinichi stared at Ran for a moment before a smirk tugged at her lips.

"Kay, I'm gonna go there and beat him up for making me worry!"

And she stood up, ran off, ignoring the teacher's calls after her as the bell rang.

Ran just stood there, looking at the door with a gentle smile.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi leaned against the school gate patiently while searching for the familiar brown mop of hair.

When most of students were gone, leaving her and a few students back there, she lost her hope of finding him and was about to go home. But then, he came out with a cheerful grin on his face. Her expression brightened up at the sight of him but it quickly snapped back into her default expression, even, uninterested.

"Kaito!" she called, getting his attention to her.

Kaito blinked at her and walked over to her, "Oh, what can I do for you?"

What the...? Why was Kaito talking to her like she was a stranger?

"Kaito, it's me..." He again, blinked at her.

"Do I know you?" he finally said and Shinichi felt her whole body froze on the spot.

"...What are you talking about, Kaito? Of course you know me! We're kinda dating! Dont' you remember?" she tried desperately to keep her calm, hoping it was just one of his silly jokes, any moments now and he'd grin at her mischievously and say, "Fool you, Shin-chan!"

But no, his eyes narrowed.

"You can't be serious. I indeed have a girlfriend, but she's not you. I'm one hundred percents sure."

She began to get panic. What was happening? Her mind went numb and she couldn't seem to think straight. Why was Kaito acting like this?

"Stop joking, Kaito," she held back her urge to yell, "This is not funny."

"I'm not joking!" he looked at her, his violet eyes were cold...Why? They had always been so warm and cheerful. And in her panic, Shinichi could't see there was also confusion and longing in those eyes.

"Oh, Kaito!" a cheerful female voice interrupted them and a moment later, a girl with huge glasses on her face and her blond hair pulled back into two pigtails skipped to them happily.

"Who's this?" The girl asked curiously as she saw Shinichi.

Kaito shrugged, "I don't know. She keeps saying that she's my girlfriend."

The girl frowned at Shinichi.

"What the? He's already taken, go find another one! Don't think if you said something like that and you's become his girlfriend!"

Shinichi stared at the girl weakly, a lump stuck in her throat.

"I am, really..." she tried to keep her voice from trembling.

The other girl glanced at Kaito suspiciously, "Kaito, have anything to say?"

Kaito held up his hands in defend, "I swear! I don't know her! What do think of me? I would never cheat on my girlfriend!"

The girl turned back to Shinichi, "You heard him, he said he didn't know you. Geez, you don't have to go this far to get his attention..."

...So, Kaito had only been playing around with her huh? And when he got tired of her, he'd just simple said he didn't know her to get rid of her eh? And here she thought that she had finally found someone who liked her for herself...And all the time they had spent together that she treasured them with her heart but mean nothing to him eh?

Shinichi tightened her fists before looking straight into Kaito's eyes, her calm expression locked with his confused one.

"Kuroba Kaito, it seems I've misunderstood you..." she said dryly and a cold, forced smile appeared on her lips.

"If this is the end of our relationship, then be it."

She turned around, "Goodbye."

And she walked away, head held high, eyes looked straight ahead.

What she really wanted to do right then was to curl up and cry but she was a proud woman, a proud detective and she was Kudo Shinichi so she wouldn't do those pointless things.

Kaito looked at her distancing back, ignoring the blond hair girl's mumble 'Weird girl...'

He didn't even know her name, and she was just a strange girl that hallucinated that she was his girlfriend...right?

So why did her last words cut so deeply into his heart? Why his mind screamed at him to run after her, to hug her and erase that blank, cold look on her face? Why was he wanted so desperately to see her smile?

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Standing behind the pillar of the school's building, Aoko clutched her school bag tightly to her chest. She peeked around the pillar to see Kudo say something to Kaito and then Keiko came in the scene.

Oh God, please don't let him remember anything...

"He won't," a dry vioce startled Aoko out of her thoughts. She quickly turned around to see Akako look at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Akako-chan..."

"The love potion he drank will make him love you. He won't remember anything and I haven't found out the antidote for the potion so don't worry.

Akako gestured toward the trio, "See?"

Aoko turned around just in time to see Kudo say something then walk away, not once looking back. Looking at the lone back of Kudo, Aoko's heart throbbed painfully.

She bit her lower lip, eyes narrowed. No pity your enemy, Aoko!

Now she had won the battle and Kaito was her like she had always wanted. She took in a deep breath, bowing a 'thank you' to Aoko before walking confidently to Kaito, her boyfriend.

Her dream had came true so why she felt so heavy and like something was wrong...And why did Akako look at her with pity in her eyes?

xxxxxx TBC xxxxxx

Okay, I feel like slapping myself, really x.x. But well, bear with it, my friends, cuz this is a drama story :3.

And yesterday, I read the story about Phantom Lady and I was 'aww' at Toichi's and Chikage's cuteness xD but then...those last panels freeze me X.x. I know KaitoAoko is canon but...but! *calm down* that was my inner yaoi-fangirl, ignore it please Dx.

Okay, if you want next chappie, please do review. Cuz whenever I open my mail and FF Reviews alert come, you don't know how happy and giddy I got x3. And then I'll immediately start next chappie, so please do review!

**To Kagmine Mona and K.K:...Well, the lines are indeed for Kai and Shin v^^. And here's the link for Handsome Girl, I take no credit for posting it on the Internet and translating and all...I only spread the KaiShin...?**

www(dot)mediafire(dot)com(slash)?b986ac22dl4eo74

**To Firepaw:m Aww, thank you for reading and reviewing and liking the story so far ~^^. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Rant**: I am so sorry for the late update! I lost the USB that I saved all my fictions and so, I had to type this chappie again *bows*.

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I am grateful! Seriously! And again, thank you and thank you!

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU, girl!Shin and my shitty English x.x._

**Disclaim**: Nope~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5:<em>

Ran was worried sick about her best friend. Shinichi didn't go to school the next day, and even when she had dropped school a few times before, Ran's instinct still told her that Shinichi need her right then.

She wondered if it had anything to do with Kaito-kun...

"Geez, stop worrying so much Ran. She's probably solving a case or two," Sonoko said absently as they walked home together after school.

"But..." Ran bit her lower lip gently, "What if something happened to her? You know her, she would never ask for your help had something happened."

"She's a big girl ya know, Ran. She can take care of herself just fine," Sonoko huffed.

Ran pondered what Sonoko had said for a moment before sighing. Turning to shot one of her best friends an apologetic smile, Ran said, "Sorry Sonoko, I still need to check on her to make sure. I'm sorry that we can't go shopping together today."

Sonoko glared at her before she gave her own sigh, "Alright, alright. But you'd better make it up to me later."

Ran smiled gratefully, "I will, thank you." And she ran off, leaving the obnoxious girl stand there looking at her distancing back.

"Geez..."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Shinichi?" Ran called as she opened the front door by the key Shinichi had given her.

"Are you home?" she called again and walked to the library where Shinichi could be found most of the time. No one was there. And she continued to the detective's bed room.

Still, there was no sight of her best friend.

Where could Shinichi be? Ran had asked Agasa-hakese if Shinichi was home and the profession had said that the girl had come home late yesterday and he hadn't seen her go out.

"Shin-" Ran called as she come to the kitchen then stopped dead as the sight of the detective, still in her school uniform. And she was cooking which she rarely did.

Ran walked over to her to see the detective was just standing there, staring at the burnt omelet blankly.

Ran put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention and Shinichi jumped, startling.

Those widen startling eyes quickly softened as the sight of Ran. Flashing Ran a sheepish smile, Shinichi greeted her pleasantly.

"Oh, good morning Ran."

Ran rolled her eyes, "It's noon already, Shinichi."

The said girl blinked then a cheerful grin appeared on her lips, "Then good afternoon!"

Ran narrowed her eyes at Shinichi's oblivious fake cheerfulness. There were bags under her best friend's eyes and she looked so lost...so hurt.

"What happened Shinichi?" then Ran hesitantly continued, "...Does it concern Kaito-kun?"

Shinichi kept quiet, returning her attention back to her long-burnt omelet.

"Shinichi, answer me," Ran pressed attentively and Shinichi finally looked up at her with a smile.

"It's the end, Ran. We've broken up."

Ran's eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me. We've broken up, as in we've stopped dating, stopped seeing each other, stop-"

"I know what break up means Shinichi!" Ran cut her off, "I mean why?"

"..." Shinichi paused as she was taking the pan to the sink, "I don't know...he said that he didn't know me...and he had a girlfriend that is not me..."

Ran felt her blood go cold. That bastard!

Shinichi had always been surrounded by people that cared nothing for herself. They only cared about the 'famous detective' and always expected that 'famous detective' to solve cases after cases, to save them from the crimes. But then, who would save the lonely, nonchalant girl?

When Shinichi had introduced Kaito to her, Ran had been so happy that her best friend had finally found someone for her. The way those two had acted around each other never failed to make her smile. And she hadn't really known Kaito too well but she had been so sure that Kaito was the one that could give Shinichi the love and happiness that the said girl deserved because even though Shinichi always complained about Kaito's too much energy and stupid grins and all. But Shinichi seemed to be at ease and more relaxed, lively when she was with Kaito.

They were only 17, there was nothing to guarantee that they would be together forever. Maybe they would break up but even then, Ran was sure they would remain friends...

She had never expected Kaito to play this low. He seemed to be a honest man!

...Damn, he was going to get it! No one hurt her best friend and get away! She'd make sure of that!

...But first thing was first. Ran's expression softened sadly at her friend's blank expression and dull blue eyes. Her heart gave a painful squeeze.

"Shinichi..." she framed the said girl with her hands gently, "Are you okay with that?"

Shinichi blinked then blinked some more before a sad smile tugged at her lips.

"No, I'm not."

"Shinichi..."

"I feel really heavy right now. I figure that crying might help me lift this heavy feeling but the tears wouldn't come out Ran," Shinichi grinned brightly, "I dunno why though...Isn't tear supposed to come out automatically in these situations?"

Ran felt her heart throbbing painfully.

"I tried to cry last night but it didn't work so I gave up," the detective continued, scratching her head sheepishly. Then her expression softened as the sight of Ran's watery eyes.

"Hey...It's okay, I'll be okay, Ran..." she murmured quietly and gently wiped away Ran's tears, "You don't need to cry for me..."

"Shinichi...Why? You deserve more than this..." Ran ignored the feeling of her tears rolling down her cheeks. If her best friend was hurt to the point that she could not cry, then she would cry for her.

"I will be okay, I'll forget him soon..." which would take much much longer than 'soon'. The one she was trying to forget was Kuroba Kaito, who was really good at leaving unforgettable memories and impressions…so yeah. That was going to be one Hell of a task to do.

And Shinichi pulled Ran into her embrace and let her best friend cry into her shoulder while she herself stared out the window with distant eyes.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Catch him!" Nakamori-keibu roared and the entire task force jumped the Phantom Thief who looked at them with an amusing smirk. Quickly jumping out of the way, KID continued to smirk as the officers who were then trying to untangle themselves from the net that had been set up for him.

"Oh my, who know you were that eager to see me?" the thief in white taunted as he walked around the mess of officers to take the diamond freely.

"I would love to stay and play with you guys a bit more but well..." he sighed dramatically, ignoring the inspector's angry growls, "But someone is waiting for me, so yeah...guess I will have to go now..." In truth, he didn't know who were waiting for him but he just had an urge to come to the rooftop quickly to face that someone.

"Good night~," he said cheerfully, blowing them a kiss then in a puff of pink smoke, he disappeared from sight, leaving the officers still trying to untangle themselves and an angry inspector's angry roars after him.

Stepping into the rooftop, KID's eyes scanned for danger. No snipers tonight, he sighed. And his eyes continued to scan around for...he froze. Who? Who was he looking for?

Jumping to crouch on the balcony, KID's eyes set far away and he suddenly felt so empty. Someone, someone important to him, was supposed to wait for him, then they would banter back and forth, teasing each other and after that, they would stand there, looking at the nighttime city before the police came and he was forced to leave. And his heist tonight was really boring. Where were the thrilled and excited feeling? That someone was not there so that made the excitement not there too huh?

KID frowned. Something was wrong but he couldn't tell what...Shaking his head, KID tried to ignore the bothersome feeling. Tomorrow was an important day, he grinned, wondering if his girlfriend remembered what tomorrow was...

Poker Face into place, he activated his hand glider and flew home. Even though his heist was pretty boring, he still got tired after days of sleepless nights planning heist and studying to keep his grade. He was going to get some decent sleep.

But as soon as he lied down to sleep, the image of the strange girl came back to his mind. He scolded himself, he already got a girlfriend! Stop thinking about another girl!

Though those images wouldn't leave him alone. Her cold blue eyes and emotionless expression continued to haunt him in his sleep.

xxxxx TBC xxxxx

You have here how Shin-chan and Kai-chan deal with the aftermatch :D. Aoko got the entire next chappie for herself so yeah. For next chappie, there would be KaitoAoko v^^. I am a KaiShin fangirl! So don't worry about the final pairing though! Only two chappies left if I won't decide to add more v^^.

**And you guys have this! Thank to K.K! That's how Shin-chan would look like had he was a girl xD. I would gladly turn les for her *hearts*. Shin-chan~! Boy or girl, you've got me xD.**

**At 1:12, there should be a girl!Shin's pic~!**

watch?v=VsFLesoPuCM&feature=feedrec_grec_index


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Rant**: thank you guy really much for reading and reviewing :D! I really love reading the reviews ^^! Thank you~!

And ehm...I'm not really satisfied with this chapter...it's somehow fast to me v^^.

But well! Hope you will enjoy it anyways :3!

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU, un-betaed, meaning typos and grammar mistakes x.x. And as for this chapter, slight KaitoAoko v^^. _

**Disclaim**: ...Nah. No owning here.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6:<em>

"This is for you, love," Kaito said and grinned as he held out a nicely warped present for Aoko. The said girl just looked at him in confusion as she took the gift.

"What for, Kaito?" she asked and he grinned wider.

"Aww, just as Ran-chan said…You always forget it…" and confetti burst out colorfully from nowhere.

"Today is May 4th! Your birthday of course!"

Aoko froze…That day wasn't her birthday and she had never forgotten her own birthday before…And who was that Ran-chan?

Aoko was then snapped out of her thought as Kaito placed a soft, loving kiss on her forehead. She stiffed and looked at him, her cheeks burned, to see his grin have softened into a gently smile that she rarely saw. And it pained her to know that the smile wasn't for her…

"Happy birthday, dear," and he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Aoko frozen, face flushed up brightly.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"He doesn't remember my birthday…"

"Oh, how so? I'm sure he remembers all about his 'girlfriend'," Akako replied boredly, leaning back in her seat comfortingly.

"Yes…his 'girlfriend's', not mine…" Aoko looked down in her lap, looking like a little girl that needed her mother to come and comfort her, "He forget that I am his childhood friend...and to him, we met at Shibuya over a months ago."

She remembered when he had asked her to come with him to the place where they had first met. She had been really happy and had gone to the Clock Tower, where they had met as little kids. But then, he never came. She had been so worried that she called to check him and he told her he was at Shibuya, where they had first met over a months ago, she could hear confusion in his voice, as if he knew what he said was wrong but he just couldn't pinpoint what was wrong.

She was speechless, frozen in the spot.

"Right," the reddish hair girl nodded, "He remembers all the things about his 'girlfriend', like information about her, the things they have done together and even the people he has met through his 'girlfriend'."

"So…he still only sees that girl…I am nothing in his eyes huh?"

Akako stood up and walked to the door then she paused, turning her head toward the downcast Aoko, she smirked.

"That, dear Nakamori-chan, is the consequence of using the Love Potion. You will always be in the shadow of the girl Kuroba-kun loves."

And she was gone, leaving Aoko with her jumble thoughts.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"I'm so sorry Aoko! But I think I can't go with you today! Mom needs me at home to repair her stove and some other things!" Kaito said frantically into the phone and Aoko sighed.

"It's okay, Kaito. We can go again another time," she smiled as if to reassure him though he couldn't see it.

"I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you! Promise!"

"Okay okay, I'll hold onto that promise!" she said, smiling as she could almost hear his grin. Okay, she was at Shibuya already…might as well as look around…

"I love you," Kaito's said softly and Aoko froze. She should feel happy when he said that…but why did is sound so wrong?

But he didn't hang up yet, as if expecting her to say something. She gulped hesitantly, "Uhm, Kaito, I..."

"Yes?" he waited patiently.

"I..." _I feel so wrong when you said that Kaito! You don't love me!_

"Aoko?"

"...I..." she gulped again, "...Love you too." And she hung up before he could say anything.

There, she said that. It wasn't that hard...was it?

It wasn't hard, really, it just felt really really wrong when she said that. And she hated the way he had been treating her, it was how he treated Kudo, though she was not Kudo and so, she could only keep silent when he said something witty and expected her to banter back...And then he would look at her oddly before shrugging it off.

They didn't argue anymore, he didn't flip her skirt or called her a boy. She really missed the old days, the days she was still his childhood friend, the days he still looked at 'Aoko'.

Slowly, she put her phone back into her pocket and ignored the nagging feeling. She looked around, it was weekend and the Malls in Shibuya was pretty crowded. She wandered into the 104 Building and her eyes searched for interesting things...

And suddenly, the woman was walking in front of her dropped dead.

"AHHH! She's dead!" someone screamed and Aoko felt a sense of deja vu right then...she had heard a story similar to this...right?

"Stay away from the body! Someone call the police and tell the guards not to let anyone go!" The familiar voice shouted out and soon enough, Aoko could see Kudo pushed through the crowd to stand over the dead body to look around at the people that were near the poor woman when she dropped dead.

Five minutes later, the police arrived and the Inspector, Aoko recognized as Megure-keibu quickly walked over to Kudo. He asked Kudo something and the said girl replied quietly, pointing at three persons that Aoko guessed were the suspects.

It was a first time Aoko saw Kudo in action and so she watched the detective looked over the body calmly before talking to the three that she had pointed at earlier.

Kudo looked so calm and thoughtful, Aoko felt like shivering because those blue eyes took in a scary, cold and dull look in them. And somehow, she knew that it was her fault.

Then, Kudo said to Megure-keibu quietly, it was not like Aoko could hear her over the curious crowd's chatters anyways.

Megure-keibu nodded before a smile tugged at his lips. He patted Kudo's shoulder gratefully. Kudo smiled back and nodded but as soon as Megure-keibu turned around to give the order, the smile disappeared to be replaced by a deadpan look.

The murder was lead off by the police after he had admitted his crime. Everyone also went back to their business, chatting about how cool the 'famous detective' was, leaving Aoko looked at the lonely girl's figure.

Those blue eyes had shone an intelligent and warm light in their first meeting were gone. Instead, those eyes were dull now and there was hurt, confusion and longing in them.

Aoko did shiver this time, because she knew that look too well. That lost look had been on Kaito's face so much lately. And Aoko suddenly realized her mistake. She had thought Kudo was famous and so she had to have a lot of people care for her, but no, she could see then that people indeed cared for the detective named Kudo Shinichi, not a girl named Kudo Shinichi.

Kaito must have been one of the few that actually looked at Kudo for herself, Aoko mused, and she had ripped Kaito away from Kudo by her own selfishness? _Oh Aoko...What have you become? What have you done?_

But still, she just couldn't let Kaito go...She was just a coward and she wasn't ready to lose Kaito, who had always been there for her and she didn't know what she would do if one day, he wasn't there anymore, who would she love then? She was afraid of being left alone and she needed him, really needed him...

Really, if Kaito was gone, no longer there...then she would be just like Kudo right then.

Aoko unconsciously held a hand to her left chest, where her heart should be as if it hurt physically.

And then, she found herself marching toward the lonely detective. Before she knew it, she was standing right behind Kudo.

"Hello, Kudo-san," she greeted, making Kudo spin around startlingly.

"Oh," Kudo bowed, "It's you, Nakamori-san. Nice to see you again."

Aoko flinched as she detected annoyance in the detective's voice. Normal people wouldn't know but she had spent almost all her life with a Poker Face master and actor, and so she could read people a bit these days. Well...of course Kudo was annoyed to see her, she didn't exactly leave a good impression in their first meeting after all.

"Uhm..." she began hesitantly, "Are you here alone?"

Kudo nodded, she seemed to want to be anywhere but there but for the sake of being polite, she stayed.

"Would you like to have a drink with me?" Aoko asked, shifting her weight uncomfortable.

Kudo looked like she was debating hard if she should go or not before giving Aoko a nod.

"Lead the way, please."

From a clothes store, a girl with long reddish hair smiled to herself and released a sigh. Immediately, a boy from the harem that was following her around asked her with a dreamy look on his face.

"My lady, what makes you so happy? I am hoping it is my love that causes you to smile that content."

She smirked at him, "Mh, I will be even more happy if I get this, this and this in my wardrobe," she said and pointed at three expensive shirts which the boys instantly jump to get to the cashier.

And then, she let her eyes wander to where the girls had been and her eyes softened slightly.

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

...Ehm...I don't really like this chappie myself, really...v^^. Uhm...But well, next chapter will be the last, hope you can stick with me until then v^^.

See you again soon!

And please read and review! Some reviews would be really nice~.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Rant**: Thank you for reading and reviewing! They mean really much to me *bows rapidly*!

...And I lied...I intended to make this the last chappie but I'm gonna have loads of tests and all so I decided to up all I've got cuz I don't wat to let you guys wait for too long v^^...Guess next chappie would be the last...and if I have enough free time , there will be some sort of epilogue too...Hope you don't mind! I'm sorry!

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, genderbendingShin and my shitty English!_

**Disclaim: ***sing-song tone* Don't own anything~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

...She didn't know what to say...They were sitting in a nice, quiet and homely cafe as she had noticed that Kudo didn't really like crowded place.

When the waitress had come for their orders, Aoko had ordered for both of them and surprised Kudo when she called the exact kind of coffee that Kudo liked.

She smiled sadly to herself. How could she not know what kind of coffee Kudo liked as for just this morning, Kaito had sneak into her house and made her a cup of complete black coffee with no sugar. He had grinned at her proudly when she held the cup, looking at it dazedly and unsure of what to do.

Thankfully, he had to go before she had to decide if she should drink the liquid or not...it looked really bitter.

When their orders came, they both sat in silence. Aoko shifted around in her seat uneasily while Kudo looked like she had no care in the world.

"Uhm...Kudo-san, how are you?" That was what people often said when they met their acquaintance, right?

"I'm fine, thank you," and silence returned again, even more uncomfortable. Urg...what was she supposed to say? Why did she approach Kudo again? She stared down at her cup of tea, silently cursing herself for doing before thinking, look what it had gotten her into.

Kudo muttered something she didn't catch and Aoko raised her head up, eying Kudo with wide eyes.

"Uhm...Can you say that again?"

"..." Kudo sighed then looked away uneasily, "...How's Kaito doing?"

And Aoko's stomach twisted in nervousness and uneasiness _and_ fear. Kudo didn't know that she was Kaito's 'girlfriend' then, had she known, they wouldn't have been sitting there, looking like old friends...They weren't even friends to begin with, only acquaintances.

"Uhm...He's doing fine..." she answered quietly, Kudo smiled.

"Right...why wouldn't he be..."

Those blue eyes again set far away, Aoko then found herself asking without really thinking.

"Kudo-san...how are you holding up?"

"...I'm doing just fine."

No, she wasn't, Aoko knew that. She was hurt, badly. Aoko looked down sadly again.

The days spent with Kaito were fun at first. But soon, the happy feeling was replaced by confusion, realization and then hurt. Because she could see him struggle to tell her something as for those things were supposed to share with someone else, who had blue blue eyes and then, he was trying in vain to find that someone in her.

Sometimes, she would catch him stare out the window with confusion and longing, his lips tried to form a name, a familiar one that had been spoken so many times before with love, which he always failed to say. Only a word 'Shin' and his mouth would still open, willing for the name to come out fully. But nothing, nothing came out.

And she watched painfully as he quickly pulled on a cheerful mask when he realized that there was someone there.

It hurt so much that he would never belong to her truly. It hurt for he was hurt because of her. Hurt because she knew that she had lost fight with Kudo. Hurt because of her own stupidity. Hurt because of who she had become. It hurt, really much so.

"Nakamori-san? You okay?" Kudo's worried voice snapped her out of her world. She raised her head to look as Kudo just to realize tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I'm okay," she reassured the detective shakily but her chest hurt, her head hurt and her whole self hurt.

"Okay...If you say so..." Kudo sat back in her seat, still casting her worried glances that made her feel so ashamed of herself.

Aoko smiled as she dried her tears, heh, she knew why Kaito loved Kudo so much.

"I know why he loves you so much, Kudo-san," she smiled, saying that out loud, making the other looked at her bewilderingly. _And that confused look is soooo adorable_, Aoko giggled, making Kudo even more confused.

"Because you're so nice, too nice and kind for your own good, Kudo-san," Aoko leaned back against her seat, letting out a sigh.

Closing her eyes to ready herself, Aoko then opened them again. Suddenly, the color of the world had changed, looking at Kudo's still confused expression, Aoko felt like she had grown up so much and she was then a mature, big girl that had learned how to let go.

She was ready to lose Kaito then, to let him go to the one he truly loved.

She stood up after that and with a smile, she offered her hand for Kudo, who looked up at her questioningly.

"Please come with me, Kudo-san. There's something I have to do and I really need your help."

_Oh really, Kudo-san, you're too kind..._Aoko mused as Kudo took her offered hand and stood up as well.

"But to where, Nakamori-san?" she asked curiously but followed Aoko nonetheless.

"Just come and you'll see."

Aoko answered without turning back. She already knew what needed to be done.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Akako sighed as she sat down in her home's armchair gratefully.

For a moment, she just sat there, enjoying the peacefulness. Then her eyes snapped open, looking straight into a strange crystal ball that was floating about an inch above a red cushion, Akako smirked as the ball talked to her in a high pitch voice.

"..., might I ask why did you give the Love Potion?"

Akako turned her head away indifferently, "Why so curious, dear?"

Then she stood up to walk over to the large window in the room.

"...A relationship needs to overcome many hardships to be called a real love...Don't you think it was so easy for Kuroba?"

"..."

"I'm just helping him harden his relationship with that detective girl. And the Potion is about to wear off anyway..." Well, she did say that she hadn't found out the anti-dose but she didn't say that the Potion didn't have time-limit, did she?

"...But what about ?"

"I cannot do anything to Kuroba and so Nakamori is the only one available. I know she will do the right thing before the Potion stops working...She's a nice girl at heart," Akako sighed, "The poor girl, hurt and imprisoned because of her love for Kuroba, but after this..."

She looked up at the sky as black clouds slowly came, "She will be free..."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi looked around in confusion. They were in Ekoda park and she wondered what Nakamori needed her help for.

"Uhm...what do you need me to do, Nakamori-san?"

"Just wait here please. I'll come back soon!" Nakamori said before running off, not leaving her a choice and so, she sat down on the park bench.

Looking at a group of little kids was playing and laughing, the memories just flowed into her mind unwanted.

Just around a week ago, they had been here, he had been giving the kids a free magic show and then he would always turn to grin at her. The kids then would come to ask her if she loved 'Kaito-nii' or not and she would glared at him deadly for he was the cause of the kids' questions. But then, she would smile and say 'Yes, I do' to the kids who would awe-ed at her before running back to him to report their mission.

He would look at her, smiling softly and she would find herself looking away blushing.

And so much more memories...Like the time they would go for a walk together, he would buy two cones of ice cream then after had eaten his share, he would turn to her with pitiful puppy eyes, and she would sigh before giving her barely touched one. He would grin wider and tell her that they were indirectly kissing which she would respond by whacking his head, making the ice cream fall. She would look at him in amusement while he stared at the lost treat. He would whine and whine childishly until she gave in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then she would ran off, blushing brightly, leaving him stood there, touching his cheek in bewilderment. Then he would shout after her while grinning stupidly.

"_Love you too, Shin-chan!"_

Shinichi sighed...This place brought back so much memories and she was supposed to forget him here, damnit!

She wanted to leave but Nakamori-san needed her help, and so, she would stay.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Aoko ran as fast as she could, afraid that if Kudo waited for too long, she would leave. She had meant to bring Kudo to Kaito's house but she figured that Kudo would go away as soon as she saw the destination, so the park was her choice.

Never in her life that Aoko had felt this glad when the Kuroba household appeared in her view. Hastily, she knocked on the door until she nearly knocked Kaito's mother's face when she had opened the door.

"Oh, Ao-chan, I'm so sorry for making Kaito stay home today and please do come over tonight, I'll have your favorite fo-"

"It's okay, obasan,"Aoko cut her off impatiently, "Is Kaito still home?"

Kaito's mother seemed to be taken aback by Aoko's impatience, "Ah, yes."

"Thank you," Aoko smiled at her before running into the house, upstairs to Kaito's room. Kaito's mother just stood there, looking at her back before a smile appeared on her lips.

As for the said girl, she banged into Kaito's room without bothering knocking.

Kaito, who was feeding his doves, looked at her funnily.

"What's wrong, dear?" he stood up and walked over to her, pressing a hand to her forehead he mumbled, "You aren't sick, are you?"

Aoko immediately swatted his hand away and stared up at him, her heart twisted. It would be the last time she would see him without a Poker Face. A sad smile broke on her lips, "Come with me Kaito."

She took his hand in her and dragged him out of the room.

"And stop calling me by those sickening sweet names...Just Aoko or Ahouko is enough..." Without turning her head to look at her, Aoko could still image Kaito stared at the back of her head in confusion.

Because somehow she liked it when he called her Ahouko much better.

"We're leaving, obasan!" Aoko bowed at Kaito's mother who smiled at her gently.

"Good luck then, Ao-chan," she told Aoko softly, making said girl freeze up. She stared at Kaito's mother for a moment before her body relaxed.

"...Ah, you always know," Aoko smiled sadly, "Thank you..." she bowed again and was startled when a pairs of arms pulled her into a warm embrace.

Kaito's mother murmured quietly into her hair, "...However it will turn out, Ao-chan, you are still my daughter."

For a moment, they just stood there with Aoko in Kaito's mother' warm embrace, leaving Kaito look at them in utterly confusion.

When Aoko was out of Kaito's mother's arms, she bowed once again before dragging Kaito out of the house.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Where are we going?" Kaito asked curiously as Aoko continually dragged him forward.

"Wait and you will see." _I'm taking you to your girlfriend..._

She still loved him so much, that it hurt. But she was a big girl now...

'Love is war,' she sighed inwardly as she remembered the saying, 'indeed, eh.' And her enemy, Kudo had won without even knowing that she was in a love-war, Aoko chuckled to herself, making Kaito look at her even more in confusion.

When they got to the park, Kaito was really surprised to see Kudo sitting on one of the park benches, her eyes looked far away, losing in her own thought.

But Kudo soon snapped out of whatever she was thinking about as she looked up at them, a smile on her lips.

"Ah, Nakamori-san, so-" and when her eyes set on Kaito, her whole body immediately stiffened.

Her blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Kaito, her former boyfriend, who looked back at her in confusion and surprise. Then those eyes turned to Aoko, who was shifting on her feet uncomfortably. Kudo sighed and stood up.

"I'm leaving, Nakamori-san."

"No, Kudo-san! Please wait!" Aoko's hand shot out to grab Kudo's tightly.

"Please stay," her eyes looked at Kudo pleadingly, and she mentally cheered as those cerulean eyes softened. Really, this girl was too nice...

"Hey Aoko, why's she here?"

But shortly after that, she cursed mentally as Kaito spoke up, making those eyes went cold again as she stiffened.

"It seems that I am not wanted here, Nakamori-san. Please excuse me."

And Kudo pulled her hand back hastily and turned to ran off the park, no doubt to the station and take the next train to Beika.

Aoko turned to look at Kaito frustratingly, "Damnit Kaito! Go after her!"

Kaito looked back at her and scratched his head, "Why?" Even though he himself had an urge to run after her, to tell her that he lo-...what...?

Aoko sighed sadly then bit her lower lip determinedly, "She's your girlfriend, Kaito."

"What? You're serious?"

"Kaito...What's her name?"

"Huh?"

"I ask you, what's her name?"

"How do I know?"

"Her birthday is 4th May; she's a famous detective that has come close to catch KID many times. She's the only daughter of Kudo Yuusaku and Kudo Yukiko. She lives in Beika district," Aoko continued to tell Kaito all the information she had on Kudo and Kaito felt his head ache, more and more at every information Aoko said.

"So," Aoko said finally, "Tell me her name."

"I don't..." clutching his head, Kaito tried to find the answer...he couldn't say he didn't know because he was supposed to know! And he knew!

"Her name?"

"Shin..." the image of the strange girl slowly formed more clearly in his head, her smiling face, her blushing face, her...

"Kaito?"

"Kudo...Shinichi..." and his eyes widened, "She's Kudo Shinichi..."

The headache went away as soon as the name came out, Kaito quickly looked up at Aoko to see the said girl was smiling so sadly.

"...Aoko..." he swallowed hard, "...What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, Kaito," she told him quietly, "Go after her before it's too late."

Tuning around so that her back was to her, Aoko's voice was strained when she told him her last words.

"…Please be together with her…because I won't be able to live if you and she are to go on separated roads."

"…Okay," Kaito nodded before turning to run after Shinichi, leaving Aoko behind.

A moment later, her shoulders trembled violently.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

...Oh well...Kai-chan you're having loads of troubles getting Shin-chan back...Good luck, Kai-chan~!

To **eine kleine deutschlnderin: Yeah...to me, the worst thing is that your loved one doesn't look at you for yourself :(...so yeah. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm really seriously grateful!**

...Read and review! Pretty please~!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Rant**: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really want to reply by PMs but I'm too busy with my studying right now and my PC is a pain x.x. But I'm really happy that you would actually took time and review! Thank you!

…And I had some trouble of phrasing sentences in this chapter and I finished it in a rush too so I'm sorry if you find any paragraphs that sound stupid and not really understandable v^^.

**And please do read my ending note, I would like to hear your opinions ^^.**

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness and girl!Shinichi and typos and stupid grammar mistakes!_

**Disclaim**: Too tired for this now…I dun own anything!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8:<em>

Kaito ran and ran, trying to catch Shinichi's figure in the crowd. His eyes narrowed as he dodged a group of kids running in his way.

What the hell was happening? He couldn't really remember anything; all he could recall was Shinichi's cold expression. Everything had happened was a blur to him from the moment Aoko offered him a drink, saying that was to make sure they were still friends and because he felt bad that he had rejected her the previous day so he drank without a second thought.

And everything had gone muddled and then Aoko had asked him what Shinichi's name was…and here he was running after the girl he loved without really knowing what was happening.

There was she! He sped up as he saw her running into the station's entrance. He came in just in time to see she run past the ticket checking gate and get on the train. There was no time for buying ticket as the train was starting to move and the door had closed tightly. With ease, he flipped over the gate, ignoring the guards' yell after him to stop.

Damn, how was he to get on the train, he narrowed his eyes and tried to think of something while the guards tried to catch him which he dodged automatically.

The train was moving faster and without thinking, he jumped on the train's roof, considering his night job, it wasn't a really hard thing to do. Bracing himselt steadily on the roof not to be thrown away by the wind's impact, Kaito prayed for the train came to next stop soon, but apparently, Lady Luck decided to play around with him as it started to rain, hard.

Gritting his teeth together as the cold wind blew through him, Kaito instantly regretted not wearing a long-sleeved shirt. And damn…it would take an hour to get to Beika's stop, gah, one hour of trying his endurance, Kaito mentally groaned. He could just jump off the train and call Jii-chan to drive him home but no, if he didn't get Shinichi back this time, he feared he would lose her forever…Because her cold smile, emotionless expression and dull blue eyes craved into his mind, making his heart ache badly.

He would find out what had happened later, for now, he'd just focus on thinking of what to say to Shinichi.

One hour of suffering finally came to an end as the train moved slower and slower until it stopped completely. By then, Kaito was particular frozen. Shakily, he jumped off the roof and nearly fell as he stumbled unsteadily.

"..Brr..." his teeth clattered together noisily yet still, he raised his head, looking around for the familiar strange cowlick. And there it was, Kaito immediately ran after Shinichi as she existed the station.

Ignoring the way his body protested, Kaito ran as fast as he could. He wasn't going to lose her because of some reason he didn't know and something he didn't do.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi was running as fast as she could, she had seen Kaito jump on the train's roof earlier. Part of her was worrying that he might be fallen off the train but then calmed herself down as she remembered his night job. However, new worry just came as she had seen him only wear a sleeveless shirt and jeans; she wondered how he would stand the wind and the worry increased even more as it started to rain.

She scolded herself. He was not her concern anymore! _Stop worrying about him, you idiot!_

And when she got off the train, she turned her head just to make sure he was alright. Seeing him stumble but look fine enough made her release a sigh of relief. The only problem now was to lose him.

Part of her wanted to see what he had to say but another part just wanted to run from him because she was a proud woman and she was not to be played with again.

It was raining but Shinichi was already soaking in water and so, she just kept running.

And maybe her rotten luck finally decide to work as a familiar figure walked in her opposite direction.

"Ran!" she yelled and the figure stopped walking and her best friend looked at her.

"Oh God, Shinichi! Where's your umbrella?" Ran ran to her, a worried expression etched on her face.

"Ran, no time for that! Listen here!" she was about to put her hands on her friend's shoulders but stopped herself in time; she didn't want Ran to get wet.

"Kaito is right behind me, and I don't want to see him right now, can you...uhm...?"

"Leave it to me," Ran said understandingly, her eyes narrowed and Shinichi felt a bit guilty and pity for Kaito but ignored it nonetheless.

"Thank you," she smiled and Ran flashed her a sweet smile, "Anytime, Shinichi. Now go, I'll take care of him."

And she ran off again, trusting her friend to stop him.

Looking at Shinichi's distancing back, Ran gripped her umbrella tighter, she was not going to let Shinichi down.

Shortly after that, a messy hair boy ran in her direction, well, speaking of the devil...

"Ran-chan! Have you seen Shin-chan?" Kaito asked, still running toward her.

"You stop right there! Don't follow her!" Ran shouted and Kaito thanked his reflex rapidly and he jumped out of her umbrella's range just in time.

"Stop bothering Shinichi!" Ran growled, using her umbrella as a weapon to attack him, ignoring that she was getting herself wet.

"Haven't you played enough?"

"What're you talking about?" Kaito yelled out, keep dodging while ignoring the way his legs burn from running and freezing.

"What am I talking about?" Ran discarded her umbrella and moved to use her legs, much better, "You dare to ask me that?"

Right at that moment, his legs gave up and he slipped, using that to her advantage; Ran delivered a painful kick to his abdomen, sending his to the nearest wall.

"She's hurting enough!" Ran yelled out furiously as she walked to where he was doubling in pain.

"I know!" Kaito yelled back, his eyes narrowed in both pain and frustration," But I'm not going to lose her because of something I didn't do!"

Ran's eyes narrowed even more, "What do you mean you didn't do? You claim you didn't know her and that you have a girlfriend that is not her!"

"I never said anything like that!"

"You did!"

"Damn it! Ran, have I ever lied to you?" his eyes locked with hers pleadingly, "Let me see her, please..."

…The painful expression didn't fit him...Ran's eyes softened slightly, all the time she'd known him, she had never seen him like this...

"…" She sighed because somehow she knew Shinichi and Kaito needed to talk…And she didn't know what to do in this mess…maybe she would have to fail her friend this time.

_I'm so sorry, Shinichi. But maybe this is for the best…and you still love him so much, don't you?_

"…Okay, you can go…" Ran said at least and Kaito immediately brightened up, "But if you ever hurt her again, I won't let you go like this. I swear I'll hunt you down and make you suffer, got it?"

Kaito instantly paled and he nodded rapidly, "I understand!"

He stood up, wincing when his abdomen throbbed painfully…damn, why did all the girls he knew were all so strong?

"…I promise, Ran-chan…Shinichi will never be hurt again," he smiled shakily at her and Ran scowled though he could see she didn't really mean it.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep."

"I know," a grin in respond and he was gone, running in the direction Shinichi had run.

Letting out a sigh, Ran hoped she did the right thing and everything would turn out okay.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi had stopped running to walk as she was sure Kaito was no longer following her.

She wondered where she should go as she didn't want to go home. She was always okay with being alone but right then, the house was just too empty for her taste. So she decided to just wander aimlessly under the rain and let the water cleared her troubled mind. It did help a bit and it could have helped more if she didn't hear the footsteps running toward her from behind.

It could just have been some stranger that was running to get home but the footsteps' sound was too familiar and she didn't dare to look behind, her body froze for a mere second before she broke into a run again.

God, why was he here? She was sure Ran had taken care of him?

"Shinichi! Wait!" she heard Kaito's voice called after her desperately, that only made her run faster.

The road was really slippery and more than once did Shinichi find herself nearly slip and fall. She hoped he got the same problem as her but apparently, his stupid luck hadn't lessened as she could hear his footsteps become louder and louder.

Soon enough, he caught up with her and pulled her back by her forearm. Turning her around to face him, Kaito almost let out a sigh of relief as she was finally in front of him.

Shinichi narrowed her eyes, "What do you want now, Kuroba?"

Kaito opened his mouth but closed it sharply as he had nothing to say, the rain still pouring down. Finally, he decided to apologize even though he didn't know what he did wrong.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't bother saying it," Shinichi cut in coldly.

"You have to listen to me!"

"Why should I? I am not to be messed with again, Kuroba, you heard me!"

"Shin-chan, I-"

"Don't call me that!"

"You have to believe me! Shinichi! I honestly don't know what happened!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Shinichi spat out, trying to suppress her fury. She wretched herself free from his grip to turn and walk away.

But she didn't get far as his hand once again shot out to grab her forearm and turned her around hastily, his free hand also took a hold of her other arm tightly.

"Let me explain, Shinichi," he said, frustration and determination shone in his purple eyes. She raised an eyebrow at that.

"What's there to explain? I don't want to hear and certainly, I don't care."

As soon as she said that, his grips tightened and she winced. Realizing that he was hurting her, Kaito loosened his grips but still kept them strong enough to keep her in place.

"I really don't know what happened, Shinichi. I honestly don't, you have to believe me."

"Why should I?" her blue eyes were still cold but Kaito could finally see some warmth and light return to them, a good sign.

"Because I love you too much, Shinichi. I won't let you go even if you refuse to believe me," he said, completely seriously.

"You mean so much to me, I don't want to lose you because of unknown reasons. I will keep following you, scaring away all you new boyfriends because I'm not some stupid guy that'd say something like 'I'll keep my eyes on you from afar, as long as you are happy'."

Kaito narrowed his eyes dangerously as he continued, "I'm a selfish person, I don't share what I hold dear to me, and certainly, I never have any intention of sharing you. I'm keeping you by my side forever, even if it means locking you up in my basement or anything like that."

"And you," he looked straight into her eyes and she could see possessiveness in his eyes clearly, "can't get rid of me."

That said, Kaito pulled her flush against him and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Their eyes were opened, locking into a staring match. Shinichi narrowed his eyes and those violet eyes narrowed right back.

Finally, they parted, Shinichi had a faint blush on her face and believe it or not, it was the first time they had kissed for real, a pretty scowl was still on her face.

"This isn't forgiveness," she declared suddenly and her eyes softened, even just slightly, "You must remember, I haven't forgiven you yet."

Kaito smiled, his body relaxed. The possessiveness and frustration left instantly and he embraced her tightly.

"I know…but I've got my whole life to make you forgive me, Shin-chan."

Burying his face into her damp hair, Kaito grinned, "Until then, you're stuck with me."

Relaxing into his embrace, Shinichi finally let a smile crack on her lips.

She didn't know what had happened but she would find out soon, for then, she would just close her eyes and nest herself against him, enjoying the moment... After weeks of feeling so empty and so cold, she finally found her warmth back, she didn't realize how much she missed it until then.

The rain was till pouring down…

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

…In the rain, a lone figure of a lone girl walked aimlessly.

Her messy brown hair was dripping wet, her face was downcast and she kept walking.

Often would she raise her wet shirt's sleeve to dry the mixture of water and tear on her face. In the end, she still lost him, she wondered why she ever bothered trying to keep him to her when it was so clear that he was belong to someone else.

Someone bumped into her, making she fall back on her rear. The person only shouted back an apologize and then he disappeared, running off. She wondered idly if he was getting home and there was someone waiting him there with a welcome home smile and a fluffy towel for his to dry himself.

Not finding any energy to haul herself up, she then decided to just sit there in the rain.

She must look really miserable there all alone. She chuckled tiredly in pity, pitying herself.

"Miss, are you alright?" an umbrella was held above her head, shielding her against the cold water. She blinked and raised her head up to find herself looking into a pair of concerned golden brown eyes that belonged to a boy around her age with short light brown hair.

If only it was those warm, cheerful and mischievous purple eyes looking at her then…

But again, those eyes were hurt too and they were busying comfort someone with beautiful cerulean eyes that she had hurt by her selfishness.

"Miss, are you okay? Can you stand?" the boy with golden brown eyes said again and he crouched down to her level.

"I'm so miserable, right?" she asked in a broken voice.

The boy looked at her, confusion in his eyes and she smiled sadly.

"Really, I must look really really pitiful…"

"But I tell you, I am not…" she closed her eyes, "Not miserable or pitiful as I look like…"

She could feel tears again threaten to fall.

"…Because I'm really happy right now…y'know, I've just done something right…And I h-hope," she choked painfully, "..I-it would fix the mistake that I made…" she trailed off hoarsely.

She wondered what he would think of her right then, maybe he would realize that she was just some crazed girl and either he would leave her alone or call the police. Idly, she hoped not the latter.

And then she felt something weighted on her shoulders and warmth started to spread through her body. Looking down, she could see a thick coat that the boy had been wearing was resting on her small frame.

She raised her head up again to look at him dazedly, this what not what she had expected at all.

"You do look miserable, miss…but if you say that you're not then well, maybe you should stand up and start to walk again or people might mistook."

The boy then looked away, a tint of red spread across his cheeks faintly, his finger scratched his cheek in embarrassment, it seemed he didn't even know what he was saying.

She kept staring at him, making him even more uneasy. Finally, he stood up and offered his hand toward her, still looking away "I'm Hakuba Saguru and I've just moved into this neighborhood….uhm…"

He paused, searching for thing to say, "…Well, since I'm new here, can you show me the way to the store? I need to buy something and all…"

And then he looked back at her to see her face shaded by her messy dripping wet bangs and her small shoulders shook uncontrollably, he was afraid that he had said something wrong…but what was possibly asking for the direction to a store upset her?

But when she raised her head up again, she was laughing, hard. He stood there looking at her bewilderingly. She took his offered hand to haul herself up shakily.

"The store's right behind you, Hakuba-san."

And he turned his head around to see there was indeed a store just right across the road.

"Oh…" he mumbled embarrassingly, feeling utterly stupid.

"What do you need to buy, Hakuba-san? I'll help you look for them!" she offered cheerfully, making him stare at her oddly. Was this really the girl that looked so small, sad and alone just a moment ago?

"Uhm…"

"And I'm Nakamori Aoko, nice to meet you," she smiled and again, he was stunned for a moment before a smile tugged at his own lips.

"Yes, nice to meet you too, Nakamori-san. I'm really grateful for your help."

Well, it couldn't be helped; he liked her smiling face better anyway.

xxxxx End xxxxx

Whoa *sighs tiredly*, I was going to add the epilogue but I'm really tired right now, a bunch of tests is waiting for me tomorrow…damn them x.x. Well…I'll try to up the epilogue as soon as possible ^^. And seriously, the whole point of the story is to have Kai-chan apologized to Shin-chan under the rain xD.

**Anyhow, for my next story, I have two ideas, just wondering which one to focus on, I can't write two stories at the same time, sorry!**

One would have GenderbentShin (…again v^^), y'know, The Fairytale, you can find the prologue in my other story, AU, AU and AU.

Another would have mixture of both FemShin and MaleShin :3. I'll give you a summary to be fair: _**She still haunted him even now. He didn't know who she was and he didn't want to remember. The wound she left still throbbed painfully. Then he came. He healed him. But he was she, wasn't he?**_

Both will be heavy AU, apparently -.-, and I want to write something more canon…but well. You can say with one you want to read in your review or I can put up a poll in my profile. But I'd refer the first option since it'd be more convenient…to me anyway v^^.

Well! Some review would be nice, to tell me how I did in the last chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

_Epilogue_.

…The room was lift up as the sun shone brightly. She was dressing in a white wedding dress that showed off her delicate shoulders and white gloves that reached her elbows. Her hair was done into a bun nice at her neck, white veil was placed on her head and trailed down past her shoulders a few inches. And she was sitting on a chair that placed in front of the large glass window.

She was really nervous, well, she was going to marry the man she loved! How could she not be nervous then? Closing her eyes, Aoko willed her heart to stop beating so fast and her hands to stop shaking.

Anytime now, she could see the man she loved…

The door creaked open and Aoko opened her eyes to see who was it then she immediately brightened up, face turn slightly red at the sight of the newcomer.

Dressing in a fine black suit with black bow and hair neatly slicked back by gel was none other than Kuroba Kaito.

He smiled at her and she beamed right back.

"Hey," he greeted the stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

She nodded in greeting; the smile never left her lips. Though Kaito soon broke the atmosphere by a surprised gasp.

"Whoa," he looked completely shocked, "You look really beautiful today, Aoko-chan~."

And she giggled at his display, "And you look weird with your hair like that, Kaito."

She commented as she looked at his hair funnily…though she had to admit, it made him even more handsome.

"Oh this," Kaito glanced up, trying to get a look at his hair but failing miserably, "Well, I want to look a bit presentable in your wedding, Aoko," he grinned and explained cheerfully.

"But really, Aoko…" he sighed dramatically, "Who would have thought you would look this beautiful, I mean, I thought you were a boy, y'know…"

Her eyes narrowed at the remark yet the smile still on her lips.

"Do you now?" she stood up, trying to make herself taller but well, it was fruitless.

"Nope~! You're totally a girl~!" he flashed her a mischievous grin before with practicing skill, he flipped her dress despite the heavy layers and no, I don't know how he did that.

"Ooh, why blue? You're supposed to wear white today!" he yelled out in mock disappointing before quickly dodging the fist that was aimed at his head.

"you come back here! BaKaito!" Aoko roared then chased him around the room. Though with the heavy dress, she was soon worn out and so, she returned to her chair to settle on glaring deadly at him. Kaito only shot her an innocent look then shrugged carelessly.

"Still nervous?" he asked and she found her heart aching at his soft smile. But then she shook her head to clear unwanted though before finally processing what he had said.

Aoko blinked, hey, she actually calmed down now, so he enraged her just to ease her nervousness eh…

She smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you."

And he returned her smile before making a red rose appear from no where to clip it on he hair, "You look too white Aoko, a bit of red wont hurt, ne?"

"Yeah…" Aoko looked down, a sad smile on her lips, "I'm glad things turned out like this…"

"Really…you two should have punished me for my selfishness…" she continued quietly, still staring down at her laps shamefully.

"Aoko, don't say that, you're my best childhood friend y'know," he said gently and patted her head like a father would do to his daughter, "And I and Shin-chan got together in the end, didn't we? So no mourning over what happened, Aoko~! Cheer up! It's your biggest day after all!"

"Yeah…" Aoko looked up brightly, "Thank you, Kaito…"

"No problem~! After all, you're like my sister~!" he cheered, "That Hakuba'd better not do anything that hurt you or he'll have to deal with me and your sister-in-law~!" Kaito cackled madly and Aoko sweatdropped before blinking.

"Huh? Sister-in-law?"

"Mh~," grinning, Kaito showed her a simple but beautiful golden band on his finger.

"Oh!" Aoko smiled, "She accepted?"

"Well….Sorta," Kaito grinned sheepishly and Aoko rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you force her into it…"

"No way! She'd kill me if I ever tried!" Kaito's eyes widened at Aoko's accusing.

Right then, a protesting sound reached their ears and shortly after that, Shinichi and Hakuba stumbled into the room with a grinning Ran and Keiko behind.

"Well~," Keiko began, "These two refused to come in…"

Ran continued cheerfully, "And they spent time outside the room moping and being jealous, so we just have to help them~!"

"Oh," Kaito and Aoko blinked as both Shinichi's and Hakuba's faces turned red.

"Why, hello there, Shin-chan~?" Kaito grinned soon after that and bounced over to the detective girl to snake his arm around her waist.

Shinichi only rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away as it travelled dangerously closed to her backside.

"Hey there," Aoko smiled softly as Hakuba came to stand near her.

"uhm…hi," Hakuba smiled back, a faint blush still tainted his pale cheeks, "You look….uhm…really….beautiful." the last word was spoken in such small voice that made the rest, saved for Aoko, who blushed prettily, rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Well! The time's up!" Ran cheered, "The wedding is about to start! Get back to your position, people!"

Xxxxx End xxxxxX

Whee~, I'm official done with this~! Thank you for sticking with me till now ^^, thank you *bows*.

Some reviews would be nice ^^!


End file.
